


the touch of your hee hee

by cumzone



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, hee hee, moonwalking, moonwalking with michael, orgasm from moonwalking, this is a joke with friends i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: moonwalking w/ michael
Relationships: Michael - Relationship, Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	the touch of your hee hee

it was a cold rainy evening. jazzy was rushing home with her and michael's groceries. she didnt want her hair to get wet due to her phobia of washing so ran as fast as she could.she forget her umbrella due to not knowing it was going to rain, and yet it did rain and now she was scared shitless. she hasn't washed in 21 years, and now its raining and shes being forced to. she was almost at her house when she felt several drops of rain fall onto her face. her eyes widened in fear and she was stuck in place, her hands shaking. she felt her throat closing and tears streaming from her eyes. she dropped the groceries and fell to her knees. she couldnt breathe. she was having a panic attack. her phobia of washing restricted her from a lot of things and she had a panic attack whenever she had to wash. the rain was basically a shower, right?

she heard a door opening and looked up. it was michael. a shaky smile formed on her face. "m-mi.. m-micha.." she began, but she couldnt breathe so struggled. "shh..it's okay baby it's okay, michael's here baby its me..." he said reassuringly, picking her up and the groceries with his strong masculine arms. jazzy felt herself being carried and before she knew it a warmth engulfed her body and the rain stopped pouring. she hesitantly opened her eyes to see her and michael's apartment. her breathing had mostly calmed down but her breath was still shaky and her legs were wobbly. she slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. she looked over to michael and he smiled warmly at her and picked up the groceries. 

she had fallen asleep and when she opened hr eyes michael was staring back at her. "hey mihael" she said. "hey jazzy. since youre awake lets moonwalk." he said seductively. and so, they did.

she got up, yawning before walking over to michael. "let's do this michael!" jazzy yelled enthusiastically. she got behind michael and put on her top hat. she looked down, tipping her hat slightly. michael's music began to play and they smoothly began to moonwalk in time with each other. it was if they were made for this moment. for all they knew, maybe they were. she heard michaels breath go shaky and a few moans slip out of his mouth. they began to slowly get louder and by the time te music was nearing the end he let out an extremely loud one just as the song ended. she looked to his crotch. it was soaked in his seed. she blushed, grinning. she was about to go over to him but slipped on his sperm and fell. she cracked her head open and drew a last breath before, sadly, she died. 

michael watched with wide eyes. the warmth in his cheeks fading and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "j-jazzy..." he whispered, "jazzy, baby! hey wake up!" he kneeled beside her body, tears overflowing from his eyes. he shook her 'this is just a bad dream, she'll wake up any moment now. it's just taking a little longer than usual.. right.. right..!?' he thought to himself. but no matter what he told himself, nothing could get rid of the cold, hard truth. jazzy was dead.

he held her hand put it to his lips and kissed it, bowing his head. he was sobbing loudly, eyes red and throat raw from screaming. he stroked her forehead, his tears falling on her cheek. just a minute ago they were moonwalking.. what happened..? he hugged her corpse, eyes squeezing shut as the tears kept coming. "i love you.." he said, quietly at first. but when there was no response he said it a little louder. "i love you jazzy!! please!" he yelled but to no change. she still didnt answer. this was the hard truth.

jazzy was dead, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. this is life. but no matter what happened, nothing could replace the memories and love he felt for her. rest in peace, jazzy jackson. loyal till the end.


End file.
